


乌鸦

by morning_vincent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 4





	乌鸦

李东赫每个星期的一三五七会在老破小里接客，虽然过来的人不多，都是熟人介绍，但好在客源稳定，因为他服务周到工具齐全又百无禁忌，所以回头客也多。有客人来的时候就脱衣服，空闲的时候李东赫就翻翻书，他想试试自考，最近社会好像把文凭看得特别重要，但他初中毕业后就没怎么看过书，现在重新再捡起来就特别困难。

但他还是想试试，努力想过上正常的生活。当初放弃学业也是迫不得已，妈妈生病后家里所有的财产，甚至爸爸的遗物都变成现金投进了医院，但还是竹篮打水，石沉大海，花了很多钱也救不回妈妈的身体。为了ICU的费用每天做五份兼职的李东赫，最后趴在玻璃窗上看着浑身插满管子的妈妈，听见医生说病人的内脏衰竭，恐怕不能再继续治疗了，即使再怎么竭尽全力挽留，最终还是在放弃治疗的责任单上签了字。

为什么会开始以这种方式营生呢？李东赫光着身子躺在床上，破旧的弹簧床发出不堪重负的声音，男人背对着他穿好衣服，正对着镜子整理掉下来的头发，他的西装像是没穿过一样没有一丝褶皱，因为李东赫在男人洗澡的时候用挂烫机熨烫之后挂在衣架上，才让它们看起来依然昂贵。

那个男人转过身坐到他身边，从钱包里抽出一叠钞票压在枕头下，说是给他的零花，让他多吃一点，刚才抱着怀里的时候都能摸到肩胛的骨头。李东赫蹭了蹭他的手心，闭上眼睛接受他最后留在额头上的轻吻，看着男人出门后，没一会手机就收到一条转账短信。

是因为妈妈，如果那天放学后他答应同班的朋友一起去打游戏机，或许就不会早早回家在门缝间看见不认识的男人把钱塞进妈妈的内裤边，也许从那一天开始，就预示着将来有一天他也会变成妈妈，而现在他也开始和妈妈干着同样一件事，似乎用这种方式让妈妈能继续生存在这个世界上，一三五七他以妈妈的身份活着，二四六才变回了自己。

他书包里拿出准备好的干净的衣服，泡进浴室里洗了个热水澡，收拾完自己后，在小区楼下面的小摊铺选了一袋橘子给楼梯口的婆婆送过去，每次他过来的时候都会带一点什么东西给那一户的婆婆，就像是小时候不管婆婆家里煮什么东西，都会端一叠过来送给他们。

要保持善良，被世界遗弃的孩子们要相互照顾，他一直记着妈妈临终前说的话。即使自己也同样饿着肚子，还是会把手里面包分出一半喂给流浪在路边的小猫。也许很多人看不见，但像他这样的孩子真的非常多，大家抱在一起取暖，生日的时候会掏空荷包里零碎的硬币凑着买一盒巧克力派，插上蜡烛，在公园里牵着手围成一圈唱着生日歌。他们只在晚上出现，在太阳渐渐从海面上升起露出光亮时消失，在人们陷入沉睡时苏醒，在人们开始一天的忙碌时又藏在隐蔽的角落睡去。

李东赫回家后，把书包里的衣服空进洗衣机，定了闹钟准备补觉，今天便利店的兼职是晚班，比起上白班他更喜欢晚班，一个人整理货架，安安静静地坐在柜台看书，偶尔有喝醉了酒进来胡闹的大叔，李东赫就戴上耳机煮了碗拉面端给趴在桌子上睡觉的大叔手边，连钱也不收，自己掏钱把刚才那一盒拉面补进了收银机。

老破小的客人会提前预约他的时间，因为大部分都是上班族所以只有在周末或下班之后才能过来，就算他前一天上晚班到第二天上午，也有足够的时间给他休息准备身体。

然而快要入睡的时候却听见刺啦刺啦的声音，他住的房子隔音不太好，稍微一大声说话隔壁就会听得清清楚楚，愣了好一会儿才想起前几天房东给他说过近几天会有人搬进来，李东赫推开窗户，搬家货车停在楼下，从驾驶座上跳下来一个人，李东赫低头看去，正好和抬头向上看的他对上了视线。

奇怪的人。那个人有着和在这一带居住的人们同样的脸色，因为饥饿而凹陷的脸颊，肚子里空荡荡脑子也空荡荡，从皲裂的土地上挖出了五官。李东赫其实没必要住这里，自从妈妈病逝之后依然做着三份兼职工作，同时还做着那样的生意收着不菲的小费，他账户里的钱足够他换到更大更宽敞也更加安全的地方，但是李东赫没搬，即使这里拥挤潮湿，乱搭牵交织勾连在一切的电线盖过他的头顶，随时会有起火堵住逃生口的危险，即使还会在午夜被楼下路过的醉汉大声喊叫的声音吵醒，李东赫也没搬。因为吵闹而觉得更安全，因为拥挤到只剩下只属于他的这几平方米而感到安全。

住在这里的人没必要相互认识，今天搬到隔壁的人可能两三个月之后就会搬走，只在这里短暂的停留过后就会像蚂蚁一样躲在黑夜里离开。李东赫拉上窗帘，遮住房间里唯一的透气的窗台，塞上耳机把自己裹在被子里面。

一如往常，交完班之后就过了十点了，李东赫要一直上到第二天上午十点，但好在晚班安静，过了十二点后有货车过来搬完货，李东赫把新货上到货架上后基本上就空闲下来了，于是把前一天没看完的书拿出来，坐在柜台里看书，有客人来了就把书放在下面收钱，收完钱后又把书拿出来看。李东赫还在读书的时候是个聪明孩子，在全班排前五，全校也能挤进前二十名，但那都是几年前的事情了，现在再捡起来有点儿吃力。

“英语？”收银台上放着一个三明治，站在外面的人看了一眼他手里的书问道。

李东赫抬头看了眼，是今天搬进他们楼里的那个人，“三千五百元，嗯，英语，学过吗？”

“我加拿大回来的啊。”那个人从裤兜里掏出几张皱巴巴的纸币，扔在李东赫面前，就站在收银台外侧拆开包装袋开始吃。

说实话住在这周围的人都不太正常，李东赫见怪不怪，把钱放在收银机里后也不管那个人走不走，继续看自己的书记单词。过了好久，久到李东赫的脖子酸疼，想仰头扭一扭脖子时，才看见那个人还站在外面，正对着他低着头玩手机。

“不走吗？”

他疑惑地问，但对方没有回答，只是把手机屏幕朝向他，显示出一张色情照片，“这个是你吧？”

照片上的人是他，他身上黄色的绒被现在还铺在老破小的床上，但他没有印象是什么时候拍的了，又或许是那位客人在他意识不太清楚的时候偷偷拍下来的，但因为他接客的时候都有提前和客人约定清楚不允许拍摄，所以在看到自己的照片甚至已经流出到了陌生人的手机上，还是忍不住皱着眉问他怎么会有这张照片。

但在李东赫伸手去拿那个人的手机时，他却把手收回来，把手机塞进裤包里，端起可乐罐，眼睛却一直盯着李东赫，“你没必要知道，我只是想告诉你，去找你的那些人里面有垃圾，你自己注意一下。”他喝完最后一口，把压扁的易拉罐投进李东赫身后的垃圾桶，昂着下巴对他挑了挑眉。

他本人是不太在意是否被人拍下了床照，甚至发在互联网或者在某个小团体之间流通，他通通都没那么在意，和客人的约定也只是想给对方留下一个即使自己百无禁忌也不是没有底线的印象，但其实他的底线并不在这里。比起这件事，有另外一件事更让他好奇，李东赫追出门，刚才那个人走上回到他们那栋居民楼的上坡路，提溜着拖鞋，塑料袋里装着的拉面随着他走动而摇摇晃晃。

名字叫什么来着？他掏出手机翻开几天前和房东的短信，只记得当时房东和他提过，但他不怎么看短信，除了房东催他交房租的时候回一句，基本只剩下房东发给他的消息。他往上翻了几条，才看见那个名字。

马克。

那个人背着老婆孩子出来找乐子，所以李东赫光是站在他下班的那条路上对着他微笑，就足够让他毛骨悚然，软硬兼施让李东赫快点走。但他也没什么好失去的了，也就根本不在乎那个人拿他的照片来威胁，于是那天李东赫敲诈到了不少一笔，回家的路上正好碰见李马克，从他手里抢过一只冰淇淋，对他说走啊我请你吃饭。

李马克在店里吃光了他从男人那里得到的封口费，光是辣炖排骨就点了三锅，临走时还在冰柜里又拿了一瓶烧酒，李东赫付完钱走出店门的时候，李马克就已经坐在店门口的台阶上独自喝了起来。

他走过去踢了踢李马克的鞋，透过玻璃窗还能看见他们刚才喝的酒瓶垒在桌面上，即使是这样李马克也还在往胃里灌着酒精，直接用嘴对着酒瓶，像是喝水一样。

“不走吗？”

李马克拍拍他身边的位置，示意他坐下来，李东赫挠了一把手头，发尾扫在后颈的皮肤上发热，他啧了一声，手机刚刚收到客人的预约短信，铃声响起的同一时间李马克也抬头看了他一眼，嘴角似笑非笑又灌了一口酒。

这是该对给买饭的人的态度吗？李东赫在心里翻了个白眼，从他手里抢下酒瓶喝了一口，他酒量不太好，现在只是强行给自己撑气势，一坐下脑子就开始发晕，脸上的红晕从面颊一直延伸到了耳朵后面。

明明酒量不好还要强逞能，李马克手指夹住他的耳朵，明明感受到发烫的耳朵的是他，李东赫却像是被灼烧了一样跳起来，他眼神浑浊，很明显喝的有点上头，风一吹进脑袋嘴巴也跟着结结巴巴说不清楚话，三句里有两句是重复的。

李马克撑着下巴，笑嘻嘻地看着他，李东赫更加窘迫，不知所措地挠了挠耳朵，问他到底走不走啊。

走走走，好像每次遇见李东赫，都会赶他走，李马克又灌了口烧酒。绕过人群拐进小路，他们住的地方在一个坡道的路边，李马克每次路过楼下的烤肉店时，为了避免摔过来的酒瓶打在他身上都靠着常年潮湿的墙壁快速走过，回到家之后才发现白色短袖上蹭了一肩墙灰。

今天也不例外，李东赫慢吞吞地跟在他后面，边走边看着手机，好几次差点儿撞上路边的电线杆。李马克把空酒瓶放在围墙上沿，把李东赫一把捞上来挤在自己和墙壁之间，李东赫缩着脖子，战战兢兢地看着坐在路边摊大声喊着干杯干杯的大哥们，回想起上次只是因为多看了一眼就被追到小巷里的经历，迅速收回眼神，贴着墙壁快速走过。

那次也是像这样，在快要被堵在死胡同的时候，李马克打开了侧门。因为紧张连呼吸都不顺畅，耳边充斥着追在他身后跑进小巷的脚步声，球棒敲打在卷帘门引起的震动传导进他的身体里，直到咒骂的声音渐远，那股封住他五感的浊气才被挤压冲破紧闭的身体，大脑缺氧让他瘫软在李马克怀里大口汲取着氧气，耳朵贴在他的胸膛时隔着皮肤和肉体听见平稳、规律的心跳。

他在月光的驱赶下亲吻了李马克的下颔，他的一只手臂抵在他的头顶，任李东赫像是小猫一样伸出舌头轻轻舔舐他的下巴和脖颈。月光落在他突出的脊骨，李马克在他埋在自己的颈窝里上往他深凹的后背吹了口气，凸起的蝴蝶骨抖了抖，一只脆弱的蝴蝶降落在他的肩膀上，只需要再轻轻吹过一阵风就会散碎。

李东赫舔过他下巴的胡渣，刺在他的舌头上时引发的酥麻感让他忍不住吮吸那处的皮肤，虽然忍不住在李马克的身上留下自己的气味，但心里却止不住害怕，李马克不是他的领地，是一头隐藏在夜色里无名的野兽。而当他想要拗开他的嘴角时，李马克却偏过头逃开了。

但李马克没有推开他，李东赫含住他的耳垂，牙齿闭合着碾磨着他的耳垂，舌尖却探寻到那一个小小的耳洞，李东赫把自己的液体灌入那一个小小的孔洞。李马克没有拒绝他，他维持着刚才从门外将无助的李东赫拯救进来的动作，不管李东赫快要将他松垮的上衣领口拉下还是拉开他的裤腰，他没有拒绝李东赫，同样的，他也什么反应都不曾给予。

今天也是一样，他站在四楼的楼梯间，目送李东赫走到自己的房间门口，楼梯间里唯一的窗户透进来的光勾勒出他的每一个动作，然而李东赫却站在门口一动不动，李马克像是又藏进了墙壁里，安静地注视着他，没一会儿李东赫就折回来，站在他面前问他，要和我做爱吗？

要和我做爱吗？李东赫问他，每一个毛孔都在颤抖，弹起来的灰尘又被他吸进鼻孔，李马克从兜里摸出手机，在李东赫说出那句话之后就一直在看时间，直到手机屏幕上显示的时间从水曜日跳到了木曜日，他才拉住李东赫的手腕，把他扯进了自己的房间，李东赫摔在沙发上双眼一阵发黑，满满看着李马克盖在他的上半身，像巨石一样滚下来碾压过他的身体。

李东赫独自在他的房间里醒来，周围还萦绕着喷射的骚腥，他上半身躺在地板上，下肢却搭在沙发的边缘，白色的精斑从腿间绣到他的腰侧，他从重叠的衣服下抽出一张绒毯把自己光裸的身体包裹起来。狭小昏暗的房间一览无余，但李东赫还是推开所有的门去寻找李马克藏在哪一个角落，然而整个房间空荡荡，最后还是只有他孤零零地站在混乱的中央。

他穿过走廊回到自己的房间，蜷缩在床上，闹铃再一次响起，他走进浴室重新换上自己的衣服。

李马克也会像他一样时常消失，他们未曾交换过电话号码，每次李马克在他的房门前规律的敲三下门，像是暗号一样，李东赫就会跟在他后面，穿过整个走廊进入到他的房间。但他没有敲开过李马克的门房，也不知道在自己等待的日子里，李马克会出现在哪里。

像往常一样，李东赫在深夜的便利店将货车运来的新鲜食物摆放货架时，收到客人的预约短信，问明明能不能预约一整天。李东赫瞟了一眼监控，随后背对着摄像头挡住手机屏幕，和对方说那需要加钱。

从身后伸出忽然从他手中抽出手机，李东赫转身去抢时顺势被压在了货架上，整个食品架摇摇欲坠地承受着他们两人同时下压的重量。李马克同时将他的两只手腕握住，分开他的双腿，膝盖上顶着他凌晨才使用过的两腿之间。李东赫编辑了一半的短信还留在聊天框，李马克往上翻看着，脸上的笑意一点一点消失，把手机重新扔会李东赫怀里，从他身后的货架上拿了一盒泡面。

李东赫在他煮面的时间里，从仓库里拿了和泡菜放在他手边，李马克看了一眼，就像不存在一样无视掉，自始至终没有夹一筷子，就如同忽视掉一直站在旁边看着他的李东赫。

“我要不要去？”李东赫举起自己的手机，摆在他面前的有两个选择，而他将选择权推给了坐在他身边的李马克。

李马克端起拉面碗，他一口喝了半碗后放下碗长长舒了口气，擦完嘴的纸巾扔进汤里，他转过头回答李东赫的问题，“去啊，那不是你的工作吗？”

他想起小时候第一次看见海，张嘴的时候咸腥的海水像鱼群涌入喉咙，他被水推着向着大海中央，用力地向下踩去，海水接受了他全部的力量却没有予以相等的反馈，他能看着自己离岸边越来越人，在看不到他的地方人群更加喧嚣，水堵在他的耳朵和喉咙，他张开手想抓住些什么，李马克侧过身，他一抓轻飘飘的，快要飞到空中。

所以李东赫也消失了，甚至后面好几天都消失了。李马克连着几天下来买烟的时候遇见的都是同一个兼职生，他没有李东赫的电话，旁击侧敲问道李东赫请了假，兼职生看他面熟顺嘴多说了几句，说不定要找新的兼职生才行。

李马克提着塑料袋，蹲在便利店门口抽完半包烟，最后还是点开很久没有说过话的聊天群，问他们上次约的人地址在哪里？但是李马克站在那栋老破小楼下，望着三楼最角落的那扇窗户，抽完剩下那半包烟后，在楼下水果摊下买了几盒橘子，挂在李东赫房门把手上。

李东赫打开门的时候，塑料袋顺着倾斜的门把手滑下滚落一地，沿着墙壁有一堆踩灭的烟头，李东赫望楼梯口瞄了两眼，把橘子挨个捡起来，装进塑料袋扔在房门边，再打开门的时候，那一袋橘子已经消失不见了。

他逃走的那天跟着男人去了海边，身体里挤满了海水和男人在沙滩上做爱，卷起的浪潮将他们推进海里，咸腥的海水涌入鼻口将氧气隔绝在体外，李东赫站在窒息的边缘，快要跳下去的时候脑海里却出现了李马克的脸。

所以他推开压在他身上的男人，浑身赤裸地沿着公路往他们来的方向他，他挡在路中央想要拦住过往的车辆将他载会他的城市，然而男人从后面追上来，把他扔在吉普车的的后座把他带回了预约的民宿，李东赫在安装有镜子的天花板上看见男人压在自己身上匍匐的模样，身体里好疼，想要蜷缩躲进壳里，然而四肢却被麻绳捆绑着，无法挣开。

他就像一个鱼缸，男人持续向他身体里倾倒淤泥和水草，将他满满填满，最后金鱼在他的嘴里游动，他变成透明的，供人欣赏的装饰工具。

没办法反抗，只能闭上眼睛，直到男人开车把他送回到老破小的楼下，把钱塞在他的裤腰上，将他推下副驾驶时他才睁开眼睛，躺在铺着黄色绒毯的床上反反复复地睡去，反反复复地清洗身体，直到手腕上的伤口泡到发白，李东赫走了两条街去最近的药店买纱布和药，准备离开时看见那袋橘子。

他需要搬走了。他想。在这里的人不需要认识，这里的居客像是城市的寄居者，靠着卑微的薪水勉强营生，苟延残喘着把尊严踩在地上也得以在这个城市存活下来。每一个房间都像是一具棺材，装着割裂灵魂，是肉体的牢笼，他从那里逃出来，但是否又跌入另一个牢笼，他无从得知。他们都是黑夜下的蚂蚁，融入黑暗后也无法避免被踩踏的命运。

李东赫加快脚步想甩开跟随在身后的人，他在包里找钥匙，听见金属撞击在一起的声音却始终没有摸到打开这扇门的钥匙，他揉揉鼻子，捡起因为手抖而掉在地上的钥匙，哆哆嗦嗦地打开一个门缝，把自己沿着门缝塞进室内，李马克贴在他身后推开那道即将闭合的门缝将他压在门口。

“去哪里了？”他看不清李马克的表情，只能靠耳边的呼吸声触摸到他的情绪，黑暗像一幅巨大的幕布将他们掩盖在剧场之下，无边无际地盖在他们头顶。

此时的李东赫内心却升起一种别样的感觉。他故作轻松，甚至语气里都带有伪装的愉悦，“工作，去工作了，哥不是说我应该去工作吗？”

语言可以变成一把锋利的双刺，李东赫把一端刺进李马克的身体，然而李马克却沉默着，这无尽地折磨将双刺的另一端深深插进李东赫的心脏。就像那天李马克看着跳到木曜日的日期一样，再一次刺痛李东赫的心。

他推开像山一样压在他身上的李马克，抖了抖身上的褶皱，“我今天不接客，如果想和我做爱的话，请提前预约吧客人，我每周单数日都有空。”

他打开门，对着李马克露出微笑然而眼神却是冰冷，陌生而疏离，李马克也同样凝视着他，他们站在房门口对峙着，谁也不想在这一场沉默的战争中败阵。

李马克盯着他，像是盯着猎物的野兽，他一章讲大开的房门推上，房锁紧紧闭合在一起的声音打破房间里的静谧。李东赫被推到在地上，瘦削的身体贴在冰凉的地板，脆弱的骨骼碎落的声音李马克压在他上半身的脊背上，像是山上掉落下的碎石划出一道道血口子。李东赫张开双腿缠绕在他的腰间，李马克的每一下都撞得又深又彻底，让他像条搁浅的鱼张开嘴巴呼吸的空气，他迎合着他的动作，指甲嵌进他的肩膀留下几个血色的月牙印子。李东赫赢了，他笑着迎接他的胜利，眼泪却不停地流下来。

饥饿的雄狮捕猎到落单的鹿，将它的身体撕裂开啃食它鲜嫩的血肉，一如正在他身上吞噬着他身体的李马克。李东赫的手指穿过他的头发，发梢扫过下巴让全身都痒在一起，眼泪滚落在嘴边，他嘴里嗫嚅着，明明连声音都没发出，却还是被李马克抓住，将他的手指含进自己的嘴里，口腔里温暖的让他崩溃。

为什么呢？为什么不吻我呢？他想要去打开李马克闭合的嘴角，将舌头伸进他的嘴里游动，然而李马克却按住他的头，将他推开，抓住他的肩膀将他翻过身，李东赫被按着埋进了棉被，像走进潮湿的丛林，李东赫再一次被李马克的荆棘刺破。

他半梦半醒时闻见一股烟味，李马克坐在床边抽烟，烟灰弹落一地。李东赫看着他背后被他刻上的花纹，轻轻地笑出声后眼睛又开始肿胀，他竭力抑制住那股快要喷涌而出的难过，却在李马克哑着嗓音说出第一句话时溃不成声。

他说东赫啊，我们都是被抛弃的孩子，不该属于谁。

李东赫还是搬走了，搬家公司一早就过来帮他收拾行李，不过他的东西不多，只是他租的房子更大更好更安全，有健全的物业和安保系统，离现在居住的地方有很远一段距离，有货车把他和行李一起运过去更快捷方便。

他会房间里扫视了一圈还有没有拉下的东西，房东大妈不舍地拉着他的手，陪着他走下楼。他走出楼栋大门时回望了一眼那个角落的房间，李马克站在床边，他戴着和他初次见面时戴的那顶黑色帽子，只是这次站在楼上的是李马克。

他们不应该属于谁，也同样不属于自己。

完


End file.
